


Pajamas Only

by leopardprintpants



Series: Connor Murphy in makeup [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fifth wheeling, Glittery lips are a thing right, How Do I Tag, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Four out of five gays have a sleepover! Don't worry, number five (Jared) appears briefly.Connor has glitter lips, Alana is a caretaker as a half-job half-hobby, and part of the group mourns. Evan likes sleeping with music on.





	Pajamas Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short whoops enjoy tho!!

"Ow, fuck."

"Ah, shoot. Again? Sorry, Connor."

"Evan, maybe you should take a break."

"Alana's right, Connor's just being a pussy right now to get your attention later."

"Oh my god, Zoe, fuck you." Connor blindly swatted at his sister, who just laughed.

"Fuck you," she said lightheartedly, leaning back against a smiling Alana to avoid Connor's hand. Evan sighed and gently cupped Connor's chin.

"Stay still, please. I'm almost done," he said in an exasperated tone. Connor huffed softly, but complied. Evan mumbled a thanks and focused on the eyeliner wing he was making on Connor.

The four were at the Murphy household, all dressed down in pajamas. They would've invited Jared, but he didn't want to be the fifth wheel. He had been willing to facetime everyone until one in the morning, always the kid who fell asleep early at sleepovers.

Until he had to go, he had ranted on about how everything around them was some kind of hologram virtual reality game thing from the future or aliens, like on Rick and Morty. Surprisingly, Connor was the most interested, liking the cartoon. The last they saw of Jared was him yawning in his beloved TMNT sleepwear tank top after fifteen minutes of arguing that, no, he hadn't used it since Evan gave it to him freshman year, only found in in his closet that specific night.

The plan for the evening and early morning was for Alana and Evan to show up in pajamas only. Evan was to hug Zoe and Alana was to let Connor grab her bag. The falsely-heterosexual couples then discussed sleeping arrangements. Naturally, the highschool couples couldn't be trusted in the same room for the whole night. Boys had to set up in Connor's room, girls in Alana's.

Cynthia and Larry were amazed at the smooth organization. They saw this as a wonderful opportunity for their kids to bond with each other's partners.

Little did these straight, white, suburban parents know, neither of their two kids were heterosexual.

It was great.

\----

"I'm just saying, I feel like he could've handled the situation better," Zoe sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "I mean... he had so much potential."

Alana nodded solemnly, adjusting her glasses.

"It's so crazy, to realize that kids our age would make such irresponsible choices for those who... don't really deserve it. Even crazier that their parents can sometimes enforce those decisions," the girl said sadly, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I-I miss him," Evan sniffled. He lifted a tissue to his eyes to press the years away. "He deserved better. He-He shouldn't have..."

"Aww, Evan," Zoe frowned at her friend's sadness. She held out her pillow towards Evan and Alana opened her arms. The boy scooted between them, immediately being hugged and soothed by the girls. "It's okay. Philip... He's in a better place now."

In the background, Blow Us All Away from Hamilton was playing on a loop. Connor groaned when it started from the beginning and looked up from his phone.

"Hey. Either turn that shit off or play the next song," he scowled, though it was hard to be taken as intimidating when leftover glitter coated your lips even after ten minutes of irritated scrubbing. Evan's pleased reaction to the glitter made up for it, though. "The fucking whistles and snaps and shit are starting to piss me off."

Evan started sadly but passionately singing along to the lyrics for the ninth time, Alana rubbing his back as Zoe glared at her brother.

"The next song is even worse! Be more considerate, asshole. He's mourning," she hissed, cradling the sad Evan as his head leaned on her shoulder.

Connor just rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could stand up. He only had to take three steps with his long ass legs to get to the laptop across the room and skip the song.

"Connor!" Alana stared at him in shock and offense. Evan kept singing the song surprisingly well even with no music, pouring all of his love for Philip Hamilton into the lyrics. Zoe pet his head, nodding along to the imaginary beat. "You can't just do that!"

"Just did," Connor said smoothly, feeling Zoe's pillow hit his shoulder when she threw it. "Zoe, quit it."

A more upbeat song started playing and Connor moved over to Evan, who had stopped singing and was now just wiping his nose with the tissue. He kneeled down and opened his arms. Without a word, Evan sniffled once more before wiggling out of Alana and Zoe's arms and into Connor's. Connor lifted Evan up easily.

"Aww." Zoe pouted and stared up at Evan. Alana sighed and put a hand over Zoe's.

"Our little Evan. All grown up... Zoe, you could totally be a babysitter."

"Really?"

"Definitely!" Alana perked up and nodded at her own words, completely moving on from the previous half hour of crying over Hamilton with her girlfriend and acquaintance. "You're very good at comforting people. Have you ever taken a babysitting job? Sometimes I watch kids or pets. Sometimes both. Maybe I can get you a job with me and we can split the money."

"You don't have to do that for me, I get enough money from allowance as it is," Zoe laughed softly. "My family's rich, remember?"

The girls continued talking while Connor carried Evan to the door.

"We're going to my room," Connor called as Evan opened the door with the hand that wasn't hooked around his boyfriend's neck. They got two "goodnight"s in return and Connor let Evan drop the dirty tissue into the small bin by the door before stepping out of Zoe's room with Evan closing the door softly.

Connor brought Evan down the hall and into his room, letting Evan handle the doorknob. Evan liked pushing the lock in and then unlocking it when the door was closed, he thought the clicks were satisfying. Connor stood by the door to let him do his thing, then strode across the room to set Evan on the large bed.

"Thank you," Evan said quietly, slipping his legs under the unmade sheets. Connor hummed in acknowledgement and took his hoodie off before laying next to Evan, moving under the covers as well. "Can you-- Do you mind putting on music?"

"Yeah, sure," Connor answered, leaning down to get his phone out of his hoodie pocket and handing it to his boyfriend. Evan unlocked it with his fingerprint and searched through the apps for a moment before going to Connor's music. There was a playlist with two star emojis (Evan thought snoring emojis would've been more appropriate, but Connor just kept tripping over how Zs represented snoring), which Evan put on shuffle. He turned the volume down so the calming music wouldn't be heard by anyone outside the room.

He handed the phone back to Connor, who plugged it in and left it to rest on the bedside table. They both scooted a bit closer together until their legs were touching. They never really cuddled properly unless it was for comfort or they just felt a bit clingy. Neither of them wanted to accidentally make the other feel cramped, so they just made that unspoken rule.

"Goodnight, Connor," Evan sighed softly, closing his eyes. He curled up a bit, laying on his side and facing Connor.

"Goodnight, Evan," Connor replied. He stared up at the ceiling, letting himself get lost in the quiet music.

\----

Evan had managed to take a short nap, but woke up around an hour later. He shifted a little and pulled the blankets a bit more up, hearing the music still playing. He was already drifting off again within a few seconds, but a brief movement prompted him to slowly blink open his eyes.

Connor laid there in the same position as before Evan had fallen asleep. The taller teen was staring up at the ceiling with bored, half-lidded eyes.

"C-Connor?" Evan asked quietly, seeing his boyfriend jump slightly before turning to look at him. "Oh, s-sorry for scaring you. It's just, um... you can't sleep?"

"Nah, it's fine. I dunno, I've just been spacing out for a while, I guess. You didn't sleep much." Connor looked back at the ceiling, moving his arms so his head rested on them comfortably.

"Oh. Yeah, I woke up for no reason," Evan said honestly. Connor hummed in acknowledgement before the two were blanketed in comfortable silence, save for a slow solo played on some wind instrument. The drowsier teen fluttered his eyes closed, relaxing for a bit. He wasn't quite falling asleep yet, but he was definitely close.

"Hey, Ev?" Connor suddenly asked, voice quiet. Evan peeked his eyes open until he could see the outline of his boyfriend's face in the dark.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I'm... feeling kind of clingy," the brunette admitted after a moment of hesitation. Evan met his eyes when Connor looked down at him for approval.

"Me, too," Evan mumbled, lifting the blankets up a bit as an invitation. He earned a grateful smile in response, Connor moving his arms to hold the blankets up as well. Evan scooted over until he could rest his head on the other's chest, sighing softly. Connor's arms dropped the blankets slowly and wrapped around the smaller teen.

"Love you."

Evan barely got to return the words before he fell asleep, feeling Connor's chest vibrate with a chuckle, then a light kiss to the top of his head as he drifted.

The two managed to get a full night's sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks?? Lmao?? Idk I was gonna have Connor be sad but then I decided "hey why not just have fluffy cuddles instead of comfort cuddles??"
> 
> Jared is me in this one :O no worries I'll include him more in later ones!! Ilh!! ((Comment things I can write for Jared,,, also request stuff for the other kids if you want but especially Jared pls))
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3<3


End file.
